owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Horn Skuld
Horn Skuld (Kanji? Horn Skuld?) is a vampire noble who serves Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. Appearance Horn Skuld is a tall woman with an hourglass figure and very large breasts. She has blond hair in two twin spirals that come over her shoulders. Her bangs are brushed to the right. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears the same type of headband as Chess Belle. She also wears a matching black collar and a white cape that reaches to her mid-thigh. She wears a white dress with a top that reveals her cleavage, and her sleeves are heavily adorned with ruffles past her elbows and reaching midway down her forearm. Lines go down her bodice to emphasize her figure. Her skirt opens up to reveal her right leg, and it is hemmed at the level of her ankles. It has numerous ruffles at her hips and down the front of the opening. She wears white thigh-high pantyhose, which have ruffles decorating them at the top. She wears white high-heels as well. Personality She is a proper lady who serves Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. She is fond of both him and her partner, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and she can usually be found in their company. She takes her duties seriously and scolds Chess for her misbehavior. Chess considers her to be stuffy. History ??? Story Horn Skuld and Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle First appear in chapter 10 while searching for Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Shinjuku. They find him fighting with Shinoa Squad of the Moon Demon Company. They inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requests his presence on the front lines, and the three of them leave. They finally make it the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. Shinoa Squad makes it there first. This may be because the vampires had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while the humans simply went straight through it. They arrive as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing Crowley, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Special Private Yuichiro Hyakuya while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Horn defeats Special Private Shiho Kimizuki and drinks his blood. Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Shinoa by a few feet. The humans return him to human form. The Main Shinjuku Army arrives to reinforce the humans in Shinjuku. Crowley asks Ferid for orders, and they all retreat. In chapter 27, the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army attacks Nagoya. In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Skull, but Crowley helps them take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival while waiting in a Nagoya City Hall office with Chess and Horn. Chess drinks too much of a hostage's blood, and Horn warns her that she killed him. Crowley says it is fine since they have so many. Horn asks him about the human's actions. He ponders over the demon weapons and suspects a high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound, much to her pleasure and surprise. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Horn is naturally far more stronger and powerful than a human. Being a ??? progenitor, she is quite strong among vampires, although not nearly as strong as Lord Crowley. Se can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, she also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if she so chooses. Weapon ??? Trivia *"Skuld" means "future" in Old Norse, and it comes from a Valkyrie who was also a goddess of destiny. Quotes *"The Seventh Progenitor has request your presence on the front lines, Lord Crowley."--''Horn Skuld to Crowley Eusford, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Chess, dear. You just killed the poor thing."--''Horn to Chess Belle, Chapter 29 "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "(Sigh) You're so careless."--''Horn to Chess Belle, Chapter 29 "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' References Navigation